Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile device, and particularly relates to a mobile device having a gas-sensing function.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the progress of industrial civilization, people have paid more attention to their own health and environmental protection, and the demands for related industries have grown explosively. Gas-sensing technology for use in the monitoring of the gas exhaled by human (e.g., biological markers for human diseases, alcohol concentration) or the environmental pollution gas has the development prospect.
In order to achieve the purpose of portable gas sensing, a gas sensor which can be integrated in a mobile device is more important. Additionally, in order to achieve the purpose of portable use, the prerequisite is that the gas sensor must be able to work at room temperature. Therefore, how to enable the gas sensor to sense the gas at room temperature is also a target for research and development in the industry currently.